1. Field
The present invention relates to aids for divers and fisherman in locating fish and in particular to tickle sticks used in locating lobsters.
2. Prior Art
There have been some related prior art inventions. These inventions are described briefly in the following summaries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,917 illustrates a prod or tickle stick used by a diver to urge a lobster from a hole. However, it fails to have a built-in lighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,147 illustrates a fiber illuminated stick or probe used for assisting in the performance of incubations. However, it fails to be useful under water as a tickle stick
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,579 illustrates a lighting device used by underwater divers. However, it is not useful as a tickle stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,638 illustrates an illuminated diving aid for use in areas or conditions of zero or low visibility. However, it fails to be useful as a tickle stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,873 illustrates an underwater light where the light source is located in the head assembly. However, it is not useful as a tickle stick, nor is it used for catching lobsters.
In addition to the short comings of prior art devices noted above, most tickle sticks require special custom lights built into the stick. There is no adjustment of the angle of the end of the stick or the light for different situations and the stick is difficult to locate if dropped underwater. These and other short comings of prior art devices are overcome by the present invention which is described below.